Several shoe racks and holders have been suggested and commercialized in the past. These includes those on stands, those built into closet walls, those hanging on walls, those placed on closet floors, and other models. For practical purposes, a proper design of a shoe rack is needed. Features of this improved shoe rack would include saving space, easy selection of shoes, stability, durability, and affordability. The design would allow several pairs of shoes to be stored in a minimum space with an emphasis on the simple placement of shoes into the rack as well as the simple removal of shoes from the rack. Improvements are certainly worth considering very carefully. Related problems to shoe display or storage are the need for proper ventilation, which is not achieved when shoes are left in shoe boxes stacked on top of one another. Furthermore, some racks have shoes totally in the open, thereby accumulating dust on them. A practical shoe rack would consider these problems.